


Day 2: Back to Back

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Haki (One Piece), Injury, Kairouseki | Seastone, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Luffy wasn’t sure if he heard the click of a gun cocking or if he just imagined it, but he definitely felt the spike of killing intent coming from someone hidden in the mob behind him and he half saw halffeltwhat was about to happen.





	Day 2: Back to Back

“Down!”

Luffy ducked, a huge sword whiffing close enough over his head that he could feel the breeze tugging at his hat. He popped right back up, rising his fists and eyeing the crowd of mooks who’d surrounded them. He could knock them out easy, but with so many allies involved he’d been forbidden from using conqueror’s haki on anyone but Kaidou and the Clamities.

“Stupid Kaidou.” he muttered, bringing a foot back to steady himself and knocking against Torao in the process. Torao who could also dispatch of these guys in an instant if he wanted, but was saving up his devil fruit power for actually fighting the Emperor they’d come here to beat up. “Hey, let us through!” he yelled at the wall of mooks surrounding them. They didn’t move.

“When they rush us, clear as many as you can with a whip.” Torao muttered, shifting behind him so their backs were pressed properly together. Luffy’s heart did a funny thing in his chest, and he missed whatever it was Torao said after that but that was alright. This was a fight, fights didn’t need lots of talking or planning. They just had to both get to Kaidou, and then Torao would do his thing and Luffy would beat the Emperor up.

“What’re you waiting for?” Torao taunted, shoulders pushing against Luffy’s as he drew them back.

“Me.” the voice was crystal clear, even through the clamour of the battle around them. Luffy wasn’t sure if he heard the click of a gun cocking or if he just imagined it, but he definitely felt the spike of killing intent coming from someone hidden in the mob behind him and he half saw half _felt_ what was about to happen.

This mystery enemy would shoot, they’d hit Torao, and Torao wouldn’t get back up after he went down.

That, of course, was just plain unacceptable. There was no time to warn Torao, no time for him to dodge, but there was time for Luffy to move. He threw his arm out, activating Gear 2 as he wrapped it around Torao, and in a split second their positions were switched. The bullet hit his shoulder, and Luffy gasped as a sharp pain bloomed from the point of impact, his arm snapping back to normal length as Gear 2 shut off.

“Luf-”

“ **Run** , Torao!” he shouted, gritting his teeth against the pain in his shoulder which was sapping his power. “I’ll handle these creeps.” he launched himself toward with a yell, not waiting to see if Torao had listened to him. Torao could get the bullet out of him later, before they fought Kaidou, but for that to happen Torao had to be okay, which he wouldn’t be if he stayed here to fight these idiots.

“So resilient.” the shooter said from just to his side, and Luffy spun to plant a haki-coated fist in the jerk’s face. They crumpled with a groan, and he grinned viciously as he twisted to face the bulk of the mob.

“C’mon!” he shouted, planting his feet wide and lowering himself into a fighting stance. “I’ll take you all on!”


End file.
